


pull my heart out my chest

by wonhaosalts



Series: hogwarts heartaches [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, friends to lovers?, mentions of meanie couple heheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaosalts/pseuds/wonhaosalts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon thought of what kinds of smells would suit Seokmin. Maybe a sunflower, or vanilla? Surely Soonyoung would describe the person he was dating.</p><p>“It smells like bubblegum... apples," Soonyoung said, and leaned forward to sniff the love potion in greater detail. "... and Jihoon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull my heart out my chest

**Author's Note:**

> so somehow i ended up shipping soonhoon ,, , , and i actually got down to writing a harry potter au for them... hope y'all like it! this prompt screamed soonhoon the minute i saw it and i just had to write it :D

_I_

 

Tiring, fruitless and heartbreaking.

 

Those were the three words that, Jihoon felt, represented the current state of his love life. If only he hadn’t fallen for someone that was way out of his league, and worst of all — already taken. Sometimes jihoon despised his heart for always choosing the worst people to fall in love with, especially those who would never return his feelings.

 

Jihoon’s ideal type was, ironically, the exact opposite of his own personality. While he was always grumpy, quiet and wouldn’t leave the dorm even if it had caught on fire, he liked guys who were cheerful, sociable and had a deep passion for Quidditch, and it so happened that Kwon Soonyoung was all of that. Not to mention, he was particularly nice to Jihoon since they had been potions class partners for multiple years in a row, and they often hung out with the same group of friends. 

 

Jihoon felt himself blushing ever so slightly every time Soonyoung shot him a blinding smile that would have put the sun to shame, or inched just a _bit_ too close while they were hanging out together. He knew he had to put a stop to this before it got out of hand and someone — specifically himself  —  got hurt.

 

But not only himself; Lee Seokmin as well. The jovial Hufflepuff who always seemed to be spreading happy vibes to everyone was in a relationship with Soonyoung, and Jihoon often found himself bitterly thinking about how they made a great couple. Both were sociable, loved the outdoors and Quidditch, and were practically joined at the hip. While Jihoon wanted to hate Seokmin for being in a position that he would have given up everything for, he couldn’t.

 

The Hufflepuff was just too nice, and he showered Jihoon with equal kindness, even hanging out and studying together with him sometimes since they were all in the same social circle. His personality made it difficult for Jihoon to hate him at all, and the Ravenclaw found himself at a loss of what to do. Guilt would crush him if he saw Seokmin, face contorted with heartbreak, as Soonyoung ditched him.

 

_I’ll give up on Soonyoung,_ Jihoon decided. _It’s not doing me any good to keep chasing after someone who’ll never like me back, anyway._

 

Just as he thought that, Jihoon spotted the couple further down the hallway, coming towards his direction. Soonyoung was leaning on Seokmin, both of them laughing so hard that it echoed throughout the building. Jihoon’s small frame trembled, and he turned to head inside his classroom. 

 

_II_

 

"Hey!" Soonyoung said as he slid into his usual seat next to Jihoon, who knew that he was almost definitely smiling with that trademark sun-bright smile again. 

 

Jihoon continued to read his Potions textbook, and didn't even bother to look up to acknowledge him. "Hi." 

 

"Have you studied for the level-wide charms test yet?" Soonyoung asked, retrieving his crumpled notes from his bag and laying them across the table. "I'm so screwed for it." 

 

Jihoon finally turned to him, and Soonyoung shot him a cheeky grin. Against all odds, Jihoon felt his heart flutter. He definitely had to put a stop to these stupid feelings of his. 

 

"Yeah, I've studied," Jihoon said quietly. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, anyway. He wasn't social like Soonyoung, so he didn't hang out with friends too often, and even if he had company they always seemed to end up studying in the end. How typical of a Ravenclaw. 

 

“I haven’t,” Soonyoung proclaimed proudly, as if Jihoon didn’t already know that. “Quidditch matches start next week, so I’ve been focusing on them instead of studying for a stupid test that only weighs, like, 10% of our grade.”

 

“That’s nice,” Jihoon said simply. He knew that Soonyoung’s priorities were heavily placed on Quidditch rather than his academics, and he really did admire the Slytherin for his passion and being able to ignore the expectations that were weighed down on him.

 

Jihoon’s parents would never approve of him if he pursued anything other than being a auror, especially since they were top-of-the-class NEWT graduates themselves. He wished he had the courage to go against their wishes, but there was a reason why he wasn’t placed in Gryffindor, after all.

 

“Are you coming for the game?” Soonyoung asked, hope sparkling in his eyes. “It’s against Gryffindor.”

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Jihoon dipped his quill into his inkwell. “Maybe.” 

 

Soonyoung put an arm around him, and it was so sudden that Jihoon stiffened up immediately. “You’ve got to come! It’s going to be an epic match. Plus, you’ll get to see me play.” 

 

Soonyoung winked, and no, Jihoon’s heart did not just execute a gymnastics routine. The pink haired boy pushed his arm off and shifted away just slightly. 

 

“We’ll see,” Jihoon replied, but he knew that he would end up going to the match anyway. Even if he managed to muster up enough willpower to control himself from going —just to see Soonyoung ride a broomstick clad with Quidditch robes, his shaggy blonde hair swept over his eyes— he knew Hansol and Seungkwan would drag him along in the end.

 

Seungkwan was a younger Slytherin who acted as the emcee for Quidditch games along with Seokmin, and Hansol was a Ravenclaw childhood friend of Seungkwan’s who hung out with Jihoon quite often. Both of them were huge Quidditch fanatics, and they loved to take Jihoon along with them to all the matches. Jihoon didn’t mind their company so much, but he did wonder if it was healthy to think that Soonyoung looked especially handsome while playing Quidditch.

 

“Flip your textbooks to page 717,” a nasally monotonous voice echoed from the back of the classroom. Jihoon knew instantly that Professor Snape had arrived, their potions teacher who seemed to be on his period all the time. He ignored the insistent protests from Soonyoung beside him, and opened his textbook to the right page as their teacher strode to the front of the classroom with the swish of a robe.

 

Two words in fancily cursive font stared back at him like they were mocking his grand decision to get over Kwon Soonyoung.

 

Love potions.

 

Jihoon gulped. Potions were one of his favourite subjects, but he had a feeling this unit was going to be a shitty one. Across the classroom, Slytherins shrieked and gossiped noisily while Ravenclaws chattered and whispered about the topic. 

 

“Quiet!” Professor Snape bellowed, tapping his wand against the teacher’s table. “As you can see, we’ll be learning about love potions today. No funny business or thoughts of stealing any; I’ve got my eyes on all of you.” 

 

The girls started whispering and giggling again, and Jihoon knew that this was going to be a terrible day.

 

“Now, we’re going to do a little experiment.” Professor Snape held up a bottle of liquid that was dyed a sickening pink. “As most of you should know, experts in dating or not—“ Everyone except Jihoon sniggered at that. “—love potions smell differently to everyone, depending on what the person finds appealing.”

 

Jihoon gulped. He had never smelled a love potion before, but he did have an inkling of what it was going to smell like to him.

 

“I’m going to open this vial, and I want all of you to get a whiff of it. Shortly after, we’ll have a little… sharing session on what it smells like to you. Carry on.” With that, Professor Snape pulled out the stopper with the flick of a wrist, and a sweet smell floated across the room.

 

It hit Jihoon faster than he’d expected it. It was a mixture of freshly cut pine and bloomed roses, along with an aromatic scent that he recognised as Soonyoung’s cologne, or shampoo; he wasn’t really sure, but Jihoon could identify that smell from anywhere. 

 

And there was no way in hell that he was going to tell the entire class that he liked the smell of Soonyoung’s cologne.

 

He was zoning out over this, but next to him, he could vaguely hear Soonyoung teasing Junhui about how the love potion smelled like Minghao’s shampoo to him. 

 

_He’ll think I’m disgusting if I ever say that,_ Jihoon thought, cringing.

 

"What does yours smell like?" Soonyoung asked excitedly, patting Jihoon on his shoulder. 

 

"Nothing much, I guess," Jihoon lied, avoiding eye contact. "It's just a really sweet smell." 

 

"Oh," Soonyoung said, almost like he was expecting something more interesting than that, and turned back to laugh at Junhui who was getting redder by the minute. 

 

"Mr Kwon, I see you're having a good time with Mr Wen over there. Why don't you share with the whole class what yours smells like?” Professor Snape’s monotonous voice rang out.

 

Jihoon thought of what kinds of smells would suit Seokmin. Maybe a sunflower, or vanilla? Surely Soonyoung would describe the person he was dating.

 

“It smells like bubblegum... apples," Soonyoung said, and leaned forward to sniff the love potion in greater detail. "... and Jihoon.

 

Jihoon almost got whiplash when he turned to stare at Soonyoung incredulously. _What_. 

 

The entire class erupted into whispers  ( mainly the girls) and raucous laughter (mainly the Slytherins). There were noisy catcalls and wolf whistles from every corner of the room, and even Soonyoung was still grinning stupidly. Jihoon could feel that every single pair of eyes were on him, and he was tempted to crawl under his desk to hide until the lesson was over. Professor Snape himself didn't say anything either, like he was silently laughing at Jihoon's doomed fate. 

 

The incessant mantra in his head rung out over and over: _why did Soonyoung say that?_

 

_Was it a prank?_ Jihoon thought. _Was it a joke that the Slytherins decided would be funny to play on me?_

 

Fury coursed through his veins, and the mortified Ravenclaw knew that he had made the right choice to give Soonyoung up. Why had he fallen for such a jerk, he would never know. 

 

_Someone probably found out about my feelings andfelt it would be funny to tease me about it in front of everyone, huh?_ Jihoon scoffed at how stupid he could be sometimes, his heart always choosing the most ridiculous people to fall for. 

 

For the remaining time in Potions class, Jihoon refused to look up at anyone, even Soonyoung who was shooting him looks of concern. 

 

_I officially hate Potions,_ Jihoon groaned internally. _Forever._

 

_III_

 

"Jihoooon!" 

 

The Ravenclaw recognised the cheerful tone, and turned around to see Soonyoung running after him down the hallway, still grinning widely at him like he was mocking his embarrassment. 

 

Jihoon glared at him, attempting to look as unapproachable as possible so he would get a hint. "What." 

 

"When do you want to do our potions assignment together?" Apparently, Soonyoung was too dense, because he was still smiling down at Jihoon. And _no,_ it was _not_ cute. How was he still functioning like nothing had happened after the whole love potion spectacle? 

 

Jihoon decided there and then that he had to distance himself from Soonyoung, since the Slytherin apparently found making fun of him to be amusing. In reality, it was not, and Jihoon was not going to fall for an insensitive asshole like him again. 

 

"We don't have to do it together," Jihoon deadpanned, turning to leave for his next class. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts next, and he _lived_ to get the front seat in that class with his friend Jisoo. If he didn't, it wouldn't just be this stupid love potion prank that he would flare up about. 

 

"But we're partners." Soonyoung pouted at him, looking like a kicked puppy. In spite of it all, Jihoon found it cute, and he wanted to punch himself in the face for still managing to think that way. 

 

"Snape didn't say a word about it being pair work," Jihoon snapped. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go."

 

"... Are you mad at me?" Soonyoung asked, his voice suddenly soft. He was staring at Jihoon like he really didn’t know what he had done, and _wow,_ Jihoon thought, he should quit playing Quidditch and major in theatre, because his acting skills were fantastic. It looked almost believable that he hadn’t staged a prank to spite Jihoon, but that just angered the Ravenclaw further.

 

How _dare_ he just brush it off like it was no big deal. 

 

He probably wasn’t even aware of Jihoon’s feelings, and it stung like hell.

 

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Jihoon burst in anger, his voice unusually loud. It startled Soonyoung, who flinched at the harsh tone. “Is making fun of someone’s feelings fun to you? Do you find joy in toying with someone’s emotions? Well, I didn't want to be the subject of stupid Slytherin gossip, but thanks for nothing, anyway." 

 

"What are you talking about?" Soonyoung's words were like a quiver, and Jihoon felt like they had traded places, since the Quidditch captain was usually the noisy one. 

 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Jihoon narrowed his eyes, wondering how Soonyoung could continue to pretend like he hadn't shattered his feelings at all. 

 

"What, was it the potion thing?" Soonyoung looked genuinely confused, then his eyes widened when he finally understood. "No, it wasn't like that—”

 

"I hope it was fun, playing a prank on me like that," Jihoon scoffed. "Now I know exactly why you were placed in Slytherin."

 

Soonyoung waved his hands in defence, looking frantic as passing students turned to eavesdrop on Jihoon’s loud ranting. "It wasn't a prank, you've got it wrong!" Then he grabbed Jihoon's shoulders, and pulled him dangerously close. 

 

"Jihoon, actually, I—”

 

While being in extremely close proximity would have melted Jihoon into a blubbering mess, the feeling of betrayal from one of his closest friends _and_ crush was enough to keep his mind completely clear. He shoved the taller boy off him roughly, and turned away once again. 

 

"Save it," Jihoon muttered, but it was loud enough for Soonyoung to hear. He couldn't see his expression, but he was sure that the other boy was making that stupid puppy face again. "Go laugh about it with Seokmin or something." 

 

“But—!"

 

"We're not friends anymore," Jihoon choked out, and sprinted down the corridor before anything else was said. 

 

_And apparently, anything more than that._

 

_IV_

 

"Help me with my Muggle Studies homework," Mingyu whined, propping his lanky legs up onto his childhood friend's lap. 

 

"I don't even take Muggle Studies," said Jihoon, sighing as he flipped through his charms textbook. "Why don't you ask Minghao or something?"

 

"Hufflepuff's dorm is so far away," Mingyu complained, huffing to blow his long bangs out of his eyes.

 

"Being lazy won't complete your homework for you," Jihoon said simply, gently pushing Mingyu's legs off of him.

 

Mingyu sat up thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll go to Slytherin's dorm and ask Soonyoung-hyung or something! Want to come with?"

 

Jihoon stiffened immediately upon hearing that dreaded name. "No, thanks," he said rather monotonously. 

 

Mingyu was quiet for a second too long, and Jihoon turned to look up at him from his textbook, wondering if he'd seen Wonwoo or something. 

 

"Are you... in a fight with Soonyoung-hyung?" he asked cautiously. Jihoon froze, slamming his textbook shut with an echoing bang. 

 

"Where did you hear that from?" he asked with gritted teeth. 

 

"Well... Soonyoung-hyung came to ask me for help?" Mingyu backed away slowly when Jihoon glared at him, like, _why did Soonyoung approach you?_ "Maybe it's because he knows we're childhood friends... or something." 

 

Jihoon kept silent, internally fuming about how Soonyoung must have spread the word of the love potion fiasco to everyone in Hogwarts by now. He would have to live under his blanket permanently now.

 

Mingyu glanced over at the Ravenclaw, then fiddled with his fingers as he settled his gaze on the carpet. “He didn’t say a word about what happened, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“That’s considerate of him,” Jihoon snapped, crossing his arms.

 

“I don’t know what happened, but I think you should talk it out with him, okay?” Mingyu asked quietly.

 

“Mingyu—” 

 

“Shh, hyung,” the taller boy hushed him, and Jihoon leaned back against the couch. “I can tell that Soonyoung-hyung cares a lot for you. I think it hurt him when both of you fought.”

 

_Yeah? That makes two of us,_ Jihoon thought snarkily.

 

“I’m serious,” Mingyu said pointedly, reading his mind once more. “He looked like he was going to break down for once. I’ve never seen Soonyoung-hyung look that shaken up before.”

 

Jihoon remained quiet.

 

“So, just talk to him, alright? It’ll just be worse if you ignore the problem,” Mingyu said, turning back to his Muggle Studies homework.

 

“Wow, since when were you so deep?” Jihoon joked, and Mingyu gave him a look. 

 

The Ravenclaw stared at him, then relented. “… Fine, I’ll talk to him. Soon.”

 

_V_

 

Yeah, sure he agreed to talk it out, but Jihoon wasn’t going to approach him awkwardly, especially while he was surrounded with his usual group of popular friends and — _Oh, God_ — Seokmin. What would Soonyoung’s boyfriend think if they discussed the love potion incident right in front of his face? 

 

Jihoon would be labelled as a relationship wrecker, for life.

 

But it turned out that he didn’t have to approach Soonyoung himself, since the Slytherin came to look for him first.

 

It had been around a week since the last Potions lesson, and Jihoon had avoided all contact with Soonyoung. It was kind of stupid how he would hide behind pillars just so that the Quidditch captain wouldn’t see him and then turn into an awkward mess, but it worked.

 

“You going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Wonwoo asked as both of them made their way back to Ravenclaw tower after lunch.

 

“Maybe,” Jihoon said after some consideration. He usually went with Mingyu or Soonyoung, but since he was on bad terms with the latter he guessed he would probably hang out with the tall Gryffindor instead. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking of studying again,” Wonwoo laughed, his nose scrunching up. “You work too hard.”

 

“It’s in our Ravenclaw blood,” Jihoon said, shrugging. “I’ll probably go, though—”

 

“Jihoon!” A voice rang out amidst their quiet conversation, and before both Ravenclaws could turn to see who it was, Soonyoung zoomed in front of them in a flash, riding his Nimbus 2000. Dear God, Jihoon was not mentally prepared to have a conversation with him yet.

 

"We need to talk," Soonyoung said with a frown directed at Wonwoo, still hovering in front of them both on his broomstick. Jihoon could already sense the regret coursing through his veins. 

 

"No, I think we're good," Jihoon said, sidestepping away from Soonyoung. "Come on, Wonwoo." 

 

The dark haired boy stared dubiously at both of them, his eyes darting around like he didn't know what to do. It wasn't everyday that you were approached by a Slytherin on a broomstick. 

 

"Um... I'll go first? You both can have your privacy. See you later, Jihoon." Wonwoo offered him a wave before turning to walk down the corridor. 

 

“No— Wonwoo!" Jihoon yelped. How could he leave him alone with Soonyoung? It was like watching your friend get devoured by a dragon of sorts. 

 

"You close with him?" Soonyoung asked, flying just a little bit closer to Jihoon.

 

"What's it to you?" Jihoon muttered, then shrugged him off and tried to walk away.

 

"Stop running away!" Soonyoung shouted, catching up almost immediately on his broomstick. 

 

"Look, I said we're good. I don't think there's anything we need to talk about," Jihoon scoffed, finally staring stone cold into Soonyoung's eyes. 

 

"Maybe you don't have anything to say, but I do," Soonyoung said. Before Jihoon could say or do anything, Soonyoung lifted him up on his broomstick and flew off into the air. 

 

"What the hell," Jihoon yelled, grabbing onto the sleek polished wood of the broomstick for dear life. "Was there a need for that?"

 

"You wouldn't have agreed to come with me," Soonyoung shouted back over the draft of the wind, and Jihoon sighed because he did have a point. Still, this was probably classified as kidnapping. 

 

They flew over the courtyard and across the Quidditch fields in silence, then Soonyoung dipped down and landed smoothly on the top of the Astronomy tower, which was the tallest building in the school, and also out of bounds. 

 

Jihoon shuffled off the broomstick clumsily and leaned against the stone wall of the tower as he stared over at Soonyoung, who had dismounted too. 

 

"I hope you don't get us in trouble for this. It's out of bounds, you know." Jihoon gave him a look. 

 

Soonyoung completely ignored his words. "Jihoon, we really need to talk." He stepped closer.

 

Jihoon crossed his arms, leaning against a stone pillar as he gazed at Soonyoung. "If it's about the love potion, I don't want to talk about it." 

 

"Jihoon, please, listen to me," the Slytherin begged, sounding exasperated as he took slow steps towards him. 

 

Jihoon hesitated, then remembered Mingyu's words from the day before. He sighed and nodded, allowing Soonyoung to continue. 

 

The Quidditch captain took a deep breath, and Jihoon braced himself for what he was going to hear. Whatever he was going to say, it couldn't be any worse than the pain he had already experienced.

 

"I'm in love with you."

 

_Wait._

 

"I'm completely and utterly in love with you," Soonyoung confessed, running a hand through his hair in distress. "I've always played it cool and pretended that just being good friends was enough, but it wasn't."

 

"Hold on," Jihoon cut in, starting to feel like he was missing out on a lot of things. 

 

"So, when I was chosen to tell the class about what my love potion smelled like, I thought it would have been the perfect way to confess, but I guess you thought it was a joke, or that it was disgusting," Soonyoung continued, overriding Jihoon's words. 

 

"In love with me?" Jihoon repeated. “But — " He was at a loss for words for once. "Aren't you, you know, dating Seokmin?"

 

Soonyoung stared, then let out a loud groan. Jihoon blinked in utter confusion. 

 

"I told Seokmin his rumours would backfire on me one day, and true enough it worked, just on the person I never wanted it to reach," the Slytherin ranted to himself. 

 

"Wait a moment," Jihoon insisted, raising his hands. "What the hell, I'm confused." 

 

Soonyoung sighed, then faced the shorter Ravenclaw once more. "I'm not dating Seokmin. We're best friends, and no offence, but he's not really my type. The whole dating thing was just a rumour he came up with to get some annoying girls off my back." 

 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms again. "Then, what is your type?" _Me?_ "Short, grumpy and irritating?"

 

"No," Soonyoung said slowly, his charming grin returning. "Smart, striking and... cute."

 

Jihoon squinted at the last word. "Call me cute again and I'm never talking to you, this time for real." 

 

Soonyoung let out a laugh that sounded genuinely happy, and deeply relieved at the same time, perhaps that Jihoon hadn't shut him down at his confession. 

 

"... So, you've actually liked me," Jihoon said, disbelieving. 

 

Soonyoung nodded, his gaze flickering between Jihoon's eyes and the cold stone floor. 

 

"For how long?"

 

Soonyoung breathed out a low chuckle. "Since... you smiled at me on the first day of combined potions class?" 

 

Jihoon snorted. That sounded incredibly typical of Soonyoung. 

 

"Don't laugh," Soonyoung said, but he himself was smiling anyway. 

 

Jihoon felt himself slacken against the wall he was leaning on. He didn't actually have to worry about anything at all, then. He was still friends with Soonyoung, and well— his feelings were actually returned. 

 

"... I like you too," Jihoon blurted out, very softly. 

 

Soonyoung perked up instantly. "What?" 

 

"I like you too," Jihoon repeated, much louder this time. "In a romantic way, that is." 

 

Soonyoung gaped at him, and silence filled the air for an awkward amount of time. Jihoon coughed uncomfortably, not really liking how he was being stared at with such intensity. 

 

"Since I saw you play Quidditch," Jihoon replied Soonyoung's un-asked question. "I never go out of our dorm unless necessary, and, well... Seungkwan dragged me to your first match and... I guess it was love at first sight?" 

 

"Oh," Soonyoung said, quite audibly. Jihoon felt his face heat up at his daring confession, and he knew his face was probably as pink as his brightly dyed hair. 

 

"Then, why were you mad at me when I said the love potion smelled like you?" Soonyoung asked, playing with his fingers. "Shouldn't you have been... I don't know, happy about that?" 

 

Jihoon frowned. "Well, I didn't know you felt the same way about me, so I thought you were making fun of me, I guess." 

 

"I'm sorry," Soonyoung apologised, closing the space between him and Jihoon, trapping the latter against the wall. "I guess I didn't consider your feelings." He let out a nervous laugh. "I was rash." 

 

Jihoon smiled softly up at him, something he would only show to people he fully trusted and could let his walls down with. “Then just don’t be next time,” he said, instinctively reaching up to wrap his arms around Soonyoung’s neck. It felt strangely nice when the untrimmed hair at his nape brushed against Jihoon’s hands.

 

Soonyoung’s eyes flickered down to Jihoon’s lips momentarily, and licked his own chapped lips nervously. “Would it be rash if I kissed you right now?”

 

“No,” Jihoon replied, pulling the other in closer. “I want it too.”

 

Soonyoung’s lips were strangely sweet and intoxicating, and Jihoon felt that there was nothing else he’d rather taste than them for the rest of his life.

 

_VI_

 

"I freaking hate Transfiguration," Mingyu moaned and flopped on the library table sleepily. 

 

"Don't let Professor Mcgonagall catch you say that," Jihoon replied as he jotted down the answers to his arithmancy assignments. 

 

"I know," Mingyu pouted, still refusing to move from his spot on the table. "She'll never let me play Quidditch for like, a year." 

 

Jihoon shot him a pointed look. "Since you know that, why don't you get back to studying?" 

 

Mingyu groaned again, then perked up all of a sudden. "By the way, how's things with you and Soonyoung-hyung?" 

 

Jihoon raised his eyebrows, setting his quill down slowly. "What the hell does this have to do with Soonyoung?"

 

"Well, I mean— Quidditch, so I thought of him."

 

"Jihoooon!" called out a voice, receiving many death glares and shushes from everyone in the vicinity. Jihoon would recognise that voice any day, and he instinctively smiled upon hearing it. Mingyu gaped at his expression like he'd never seen Jihoon act happy before. 

 

The pink haired boy was just about to turn around to greet his boyfriend when Soonyoung himself curled around him with a backhug. It turned out that the Slytherin was actually quite a clingy partner, and he was always insisting that Jihoon spent his time together with him. Jihoon gave his head a pat, feeling like he was raising a giant dog. 

 

"Hey," Jihoon greeted softly. 

 

"I missed you," said Soonyoung. 

 

"It's only been three hours since we last saw each other." 

 

"I know!" Soonyoung pouted.

 

Mingyu's eyes darted back and forth between them. "I know you two are dating and all, but did this really happen because of that love potion?" Jihoon had filled him up with the details later that day when he'd kissed Soonyoung, and Mingyu knew about their relationship now. 

 

"Yeah, I guess," Jihoon said, smiling fondly at Soonyoung once more. 

 

"I wish I had the skills to brew one," Mingyu muttered. "Then maybe Wonwoo-hyung would finally like me back." He trailed off. "But I hate Potions, especially Professor Snape. He's an ass to Gryffindors."

 

"You hate every single subject," Soonyoung pointed out. 

 

"Actually, I think I kind of like Professor Snape now," Jihoon said thoughtfully.

 

Soonyoung and Mingyu stared at him like he'd grown two heads.

 

Jihoon shrugged. "I mean, he kind of brought us together with that love potion." He looked over at Soonyoung. "Is that a rash conclusion?" 

 

Soonyoung chuckled at that, then dipped his head down to give him a kiss. "Nah. I kind of like being rash, anyway." 

 

(When Mingyu returned to Gryffindor Tower with bruises all over, and Chan asked what happened in concern, he refused to let the younger boy know that Jihoon had launched him across the library when he’d laughed at their PDA.) 

**Author's Note:**

> i think you can tell which ships i have planned for my next harry potter au :> hope you liked it hehe ((〃∇〃))


End file.
